wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4: A New Hope
A New Hope (新たなる希望?) is the fourth episode of Naruto Heroes. Summary Paul Gekko and friends stumbled upon the strange Island full of Dinosaurs that were created by the Organization called INGEN. Plot Part 1 After escaping from an enraged Naruto Uzumaki and friends from Konoha in a blimp, Paul Gekko and friends have landed into Isla Sorna. Hammond then calls upon Malcom and asks for his help. To Malcom's surprise, InGen has a second island, named Isla Sorna, where the original research was performed, and the animals were manufactured. A hurricane forced an evacuation of the island, and the dinosaurs were released into the wild at the last minute, in order to mature and thrive in their own separate environment. Paul Gekko and Bianca along with Christopher Hikari, Akane Kobayashi and Yuuta Kobayashi in their cars and horses went to Site B Forest to see the herd of Stegosaurus. The rest of Hammond's team (nicknamed the "Gatherers") consists of engineer Eddie Carr (who built the custom vehicles the team use, including two solar-powered Mercedes SUVs and a special trailer with an onboard laboratory), and wildlife documentarian Nick Van Owen. They arrive at the island via boat and find Sarah in the wild, taking photographs. After escaping an alarmed Stegosaurus herd, the group returns to their camp site to find Kelly, who secretly stowed away on the trailers. Part 2 Paul and co. see the herd of Mamenchisaurus in the lake. After going to see the baby Mamenchisaurus with it's mother, they encounter a herd of Gallimimus, Parasaurolophus and Mamenchisaurus, heading for the lake to get a drink of water and eating plants. Paul Gekko and Yuuta sees the baby T-Rex eating the Marshmallow stash. Paul Gekko and Yuuta and friends have been trailed into the Kobayashi's camping truck by the baby t-rex similar to Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab. The Baby T-Rex was eating the plate full of hamburgers. Ian returns to the trailer just before the Rex parents arrive in search of their offspring. Sarah returns the infant to its parents, who realize that the infant is sensing more food in the trailer and sensing the sick female teenager who has a baby brother. The infant's parents need to attack the double-trailer. The patient gave her last words to Yuuta to take good care of her brother before being fed to the infant by the T. Rex parents. However, the two adult T. rex then attack the trailer, pushing it over the edge of a nearby cliff. Eddie soon arrives and manages to save the others, but as he tries to pull the trailer back over the edge with his SUV, the two adult T. rexes return to the trailer's location and he is devoured by the duo, destroying the team's equipment. Ian, Sarah, and Nick are found and pulled off the cliff by the InGen team, along with Kelly. With both groups' communications equipment and vehicles destroyed, they team up to reach the old InGen compound's radio station on foot. The next night, the two adult T. rexes come across the group's camp by tracking the scent of the T. rex infant's blood that was on Sarah's shirt. A frightened group member notices the "T. rex" and causes everyone to flee in panic. The female T. rex chases the group to a waterfall cave, Paul Gekko sees the male chasinf Yuuta and his new friend in the the three wheeled bike. The remains of the team flee through a tall grass savannah, where a pack of Velociraptors ambushes them. When Ian, Sarah, Nick, and Kelly arrive, Ian realizes that the Velociraptors are nearby, and they hurry toward the compound. Nick runs ahead to the InGen Worker's Village, where he discovers the communications center and calls for rescue. When Ian, Sarah and Kelly and Paul's Friends arrive they are attacked by a trio of Velociraptors. The three of them manage to evade the Raptors until a helicopter finally arrives and transports them off the island. InGen invites all prestigious investors and reporters to the docks to witness the arrival of the T. Rex. The ship doesn't slow down and crashes into the dock. Police board the ship and find that the crew has perished. Someone opens the cargo door in an attempt to look for survivors and the T-Rex storms out of the cargo bay and heads into San Diego. As Peter is surveying the destruction, Malcolm tells him "Now you're John Hammond." an and Sarah ask Ludlow, who is in total shock, where the infant is. He tells them that the infant was flown in by plane and is in confinement at the Jurassic Park amphitheater. They drive to the amphitheater and pick up the infant, while the adult runs amok in the city. Ian and Sarah bait the creature with its infant and drive back to the docks and place the infant in the cargo hold of the ship. Peter orders the police to shoot the rampaging adult, and then follows the couple onto the ship. However, they escape the ship and Peter enters the cargo hold in search of the baby. While he attempts to catch it, the infant's father returns and walks up behind him. Ludlow attempts to run away, but the angry parent grabs him by the leg and places him back down. Then it leaves the execution to the infant. Sarah prepares a sedative dart and shoots the T. Rex as Malcolm closes the cargo hold door, trapping the animals inside. Next morning, Ian, Sarah and Kelly, Paul Gekko and co. are watching a news report on TV, which is covering the dinosaurs return journey to Isla Sorna. John Hammond is then interviewed, pleading that the island remain preserved and isolated, for the dinosaurs require human absence in order to survive. He also offers a quote by Malcolm: "Life will find a way." We then see an open plain on Isla Sorna, where the Tyrannosaurus couple is nursing their infant, the Stegosaurus herd migrating with their young, and a flock of Pteranodons glide into view and one of them lands on a tree and shrieks in celebration. Trivia *This Episode is the Parody of Lost World Jurassic Park Movie and Arcade Game. *The sick petient in the episode was Mifuyu and her baby brother was Tokiya. Category:Episodes